pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:User:Guild of Deals/Unused Skill of the Week
I can't imagine where you got that format from. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 13:43, 5 January 2008 (EST) Go through the Motivation line for a while. Even if you did it two or three times a week, I think it'd take a month or two to finish all the useless skills there. Then we can start on Leadership. -- Armond Warblade 14:25, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Well, I was thinking like Zealous Anthem, Chorus line, Lyric line, etc. You can look at it right now to see some upcoming ones (Burning Speed is next). --20pxGuildof 15:10, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Help Me comes to mind. Blaringly loud, too. -- Armond Warblade 15:14, 5 January 2008 (EST) Put Wastrel's Collapse and a trophy next to it on there. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:15, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Alright, I'll add em later on. --20pxGuildof 17:18, 5 January 2008 (EST) Burning Speed is getting use from the would-be Telenukers. And the lulzy Burning Frost snarers. But.. yeah. Look at Shadow Arts and Smiting Prayers. Smiting's gotta have loads. "Incoming!", perhaps, seeing as it's been hell-nuked. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Smiting has a bunch of bad/unused skills, but with EotN, it has become a great support class (Smiter's Boon, Smite Hex, Smite Condition, Strength of Honor, Judge's Insight). Shadow Arts has some unused skills (Caltrops, Death's Retreat). --20pxGuildof 17:32, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::I was more talking Hidden Caltrops, Caltrops, and Shadow of Haste. Death's Retreat is Hero Monk utility ftw, imo. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:07, 8 January 2008 (EST) Not as good as Retreat, though. --20pxGuildof 15:02, 8 January 2008 (EST) Suggestion: Unyielding Aura. Basically uses less, thus under-used-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 07:56, 29 January 2008 (EST) :Lol, we could use a leet skill of the week for that. I'll add it later on. --20pxGuildof 15:16, 29 January 2008 (EST) Amity! Squirrel 17:30, 12 February 2008 (EST) :I might have that, either that or Pacifism. --20pxGuildof 07:14, 13 February 2008 (EST) Hey GoD, windborn speed isn't a terribly good skill to list here. Since the buff to lightning orb and the nerf to SDH/FDH, som HA teams have started running a Bsurge ele with windborne speed so you don't have to bring a make haster.--Goldenstar 17:54, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :I could see that, but when I wrote most of this template, it was just bad. I used to run it when I was a nub and didn't use SDJ. Still, if you're running an Air Ele, this is good. But for stuff like Flaggers, SDJ is still supreme. --20pxGuildof 17:55, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::My three cents(or two grosz's - I'm from Poland :P). Web of Disruption. I never seen a build that features this skill in PvX and I seen one(!) build ingame. It's a good skill, why don't people use it? [[User:Dr4goN|'Dr4goN']] (''talk''/ ) 09:19, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::That's true, but it's still a good skill. I may add it, but compared to other skills, it's not as underused as it may appear. --20pxGuildof 09:21, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Quick Sand. Go Go. I've never even heard someone mention that skill.-- The Assassin 20:27, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah lol. It's quite worthless. --20pxGuildof 09:22, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Do this one Supportive Spirit or this one Pensive Guardian Let's see: Scribe's Insight, Spell Shield, Word of Censure, all the Mesmer skills, Cacophony, Pain of Disenchantment, Ether Renewal, Arc Lightning, Elemental Flame, Iron Mist, Energy Boon, Swirling Aura, Second Wind, Deadly Haste, Way of the Fox, Wastrel's Collapse, Swap, Signet of Twilight, Shadow Meld, Companionship, half the beast mastery skills, Archer's Signet, Trapper's Focus, Arcing Shot, Melandru's Arrows, most of the wilderness survival spirits, called shot, storm's embrace, Axe Rake, Axe Twist, Decapitate, Lacerating Chop, "I Meant to Do That!", "Retreat!", Deflect Arrows, Skull Crack, Lamentation, Armor of Unfeeling, Soothing, Spirit to Flesh, Draw Spirit, Pious Concentration, Sand Shards, Extend Enchantments. etc.--Relyk 07:16, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, I won't run out of ideas now :P --20pxGuildof 17:13, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::Shadow Meld is often used in HB. 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 09:27, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::A lot of people use Recall, however. --20pxGuildof 15:12, 14 April 2008 (EDT) in my entire GW lifetime i am the only person i know to use disciplined stance Arc 24:08, 28 April 2008 (EST) :You're not the only one xD.-- The Assassin 00:09, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, it's one of the best Monk defensive skills. --20pxGuildof 07:18, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Anyone ever seen a person use Tease? Uberxman1028 21:38, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :I indeed have seem somebody use Tease in CM. Victimized our Monk. As far as my suggestion goes, I vote for Elemental Flame and/or Winter's Embrace. Seen the former only once in the 14 months I've played GW, and I've NEVER seen the latter used. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 18:08, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ive seen Winter's Embrace used with inferno and stuff like that. Elemental flame is so bland that ive never seen it.-- The Assassin 18:49, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Got a few more. Furious Axe, Barbarous Slice, Deflect Arrows, Shield Stance, and Soldier's Speed comes to mind. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:09, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, most of the those work. Still, Deflect Arrows was used in the old IW Mesmer build and some runners use Soldier's Speed. --20pxGuildof 07:28, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Aww. My smite elite got posted as unused. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 18:38, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :It's a smite elite. What did you expect? :P -- Armond Warblade 16:39, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::...balth pen and sig of judge-- The Assassin 20:47, 14 May 2008 (EDT) I used or seen all of those recently kate, except deflect, lots of noob wars use furious axe surprisingly. Barbarous Slice pwns tho-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 01:52, 26 May 2008 (EDT) HOLY WRATH [[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 16:25, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :It's used on Signet Mesmers, as it provides decent frontline support. --20pxGuildof 16:38, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :: TEASE [[User:Ace|Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 18:01, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Mirror of Ice! Anyone ever saw it? Im doing Canthan SkillHunter, and when i get this skill i said: huh? What is that? o_O Black Sheep2 13:30, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Good one, I'll add it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 14:44, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::yeah - it was bad to begin with, then reversal of damage obsoleted it completely - RoD is faster recharging, almost as much damage reduction, works on all damage, 3s recharge, castable on others, and is non-elite. Other ele elites I've never seen used: Glimmering Mark, Stone Sheath, Energy Boon, and Second Wind. For non-elites, Glyph of Essence, Swirling Aura, Winter's Embrace, and Elemental Lord in PvE (post nerf and buff to Glyph of Elemental Power). --False Prophet 16:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Roaring Ether Enough said. IDjinn 18:05, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :That's an NPC, not an unused skill...--Goldenstar 18:07, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Smiters Boon..? Never seen anyone actually use it, thought id mention. :...Yes. It is used. On some support smite monks.-- The Assassin 09:54, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::On all support Smite Monks, you mean? And even non-support ones. You carry Smite Hex, Condition, and RoD, then you must have SB. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:17, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oops, that some was just a reaction kinda thing. I did mean all smiters. All good ones anyway.-- The Assassin 12:40, 1 June 2008 (EDT) i haf wun revursil of forchoon is a rly bd skil dat cn use a buf imo —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:57, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :No one uses Reversal of Fortune, of course! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:15, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::That and Shadow prison. Shadow prison is probably the worst assassin elite in the game next to shattering assault.-- The Assassin 14:28, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wastrel's Collapse ftw! — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 12:02, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :So is this about unused skill or underused skills? Brandnew. 14:50, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::If you go: "OH yeah, that is a skill isn't it", then thats perfect.-- The Assassin 15:07, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::O, you mean binding chains? Brandnew. 12:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep. Thanks for reminding me that exists lol, i seriously forgot.-- The Assassin 13:12, 24 June 2008 (EDT) GLOWING SIGNET have never seen ANYONE use that skill since it came out. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 22:42, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Ive never heard of it.-- The Assassin 00:24, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Glowing Signet there it is. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 00:26, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::One of the entries to Godliest's contest had it.-- Ellven Arrow 04:50, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Saw it used in The Deep for a paragon bip build before paras got buffed and BIP got buffed. That's it.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thrill of Victory Didn't even know this skill existed until a few days ago. Terrible energy attack in TACTICS with a condition to be met. Even Power Attack or Counterattack trash this skill.--TheHunger 15:40, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :I use it on my wammo ^_^--''Shadow'' 23:16, 11 September 2008 (EDT) "I Will Survive" I see a lot of wammos in ab running this >.>19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 22:43, 11 August 2008 (EDT) HASNT BEEN EDITED IN 7 MONTHS WASTRELS CLAPSE IS WIN NAO 14:54, 14 February 2009 (EST) Putrid Flesh Not even bad MM's use that.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Word of Censure I've seen lot's of build lot's of different elites and non-elite's but never have i seen this skill Word of Censure is one of the most unused elites ever. Master Elros 17:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC)